


The prize

by Yksinaisyys



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Ski Jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yksinaisyys/pseuds/Yksinaisyys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kraftboeck's ways of celebrating the victories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilargia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/gifts).



Stefan cried. How could such a tiny body be a host of such shouting? He knew what his boyfriend liked most and performed that vigorously, aching jaw was a small price for the possibility of hearing the whole range of cute groans. They landed on another floor than the rest of the team, so they could allow themselves lack of discretion. Who cares about anonymous neighbours' complaints? At that moment Michael didn't care about anything more than the sweet taste on his tongue. Bringing Stefan to little death made him proud more than the win. And he won in an elegant way- climbing from place four to the very top. Having reached his own top moment, Stefan resurrected and sat on the bed with crossed legs.

\- You deserve a prize. For winning. And for that...- he looked downwards suggestively.

\- Ah, a prize? So you want to bring me breakfast tomorrow?

\- No. Unless you really would like it more than the thing that I have on my mind.

\- I don't know. Show me and I will judge. - He provoked just for the sake of it. A moment ago he already got the proof that Stefan tasted better than any possible breakfast.

\- Then you have to get up. - he fulfilled this command – And now, undress. - Michael looked at him reluctantly but Stefan withstood this glaze. - Do it.

He approached this task slowly. His BIB was still on, after the press conference he was taken for another control. Lucky 64, but maybe it would make more sense if there was 5 added to it? The green and white cloth landed on the floor followed by a t-shirt, thermal undershirt and a pair of dark jeans.

Stefan narrowed his eyes and shifted his sight to Michael's abs. - Go on.

He bent and methodically, one after another, got rid of his socks. Then, oh, it's not like he's getting naked in front of Stefan for the first time, quickly he pulled down a pair of Adidas black boxers.

\- Good boy. Now, close your eyes.

Too late to back up now, Michael's lashes made a move towards pale cheeks.

\- Two steps right, one step back, turn around...one more little step right. Now, you can look already. Michael was facing the desk with an open drawer, containing two mobile phones. Their phones. And two screens showed the same – their selfie together , ready to be added to both of their facebook profiles. Ok, they've added lots of mutual pictures but this one was straight-forward, unambigous. It depictured a couple. A kissing couple.

He understood and excitement rushed through his veins. But somehow he managed to calm himself.

\- Are you sure? Stefan nodded.

\- I've been thinking about it. I knew, you wanted to come out and now I want it myself. Let's do this.

\- Together, right? - he gave Stefan the phone. - Yes, just give me a second, I have to write something...-he typed.– „Congratulations to Michael. My Michael” Is that ok?

\- More than ok.

\- So now...Ready? One...two...three...it's up!

They breathed quickly, looking at each other and on the screens. And then they decided to switch the mobiles off. They will come back to this tomorrow. Whatever happens, they can cope. Together. Michael had just one more doubt to clear up.

\- But...Stefan? Why you made me undress first? Is it that necessary while coming out?

\- I don't know. I've never come out before...But I like looking at you.


End file.
